User talk:Megathick Manstick
lol@account name. XD Also, welcome to the PvXwiki. Too bad I don't feel like posting a welcome template. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:49, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :SOmeone maek me a sig plz, much too lazy =( - Megathick Manstick 15:52, 11 August 2008 (EDT) [[User:Megathick Manstick|'\_/\_/MEGATHICK ']][[User talk:Megathick Manstick|'MANSTICK]] >' y/n --71.229 18:11, 11 August 2008 (EDT) also, someone fix the talk page link, can't figure it out :links don't work if they're on the page they're linking to, if I recall correctly. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:12, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::I was confused about that loads, it happened to me. We're on the talk, what mike said. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:14, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::o i c. --71.229 18:15, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::ty 79 bby - Megathick Manstick 21:47, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::when i try to put sig into my preferences, it says invalid html :< what ami doing wrong?- [[User:Megathick Manstick|'\_/\_/MEGATHICK ']][[User talk:Megathick Manstick|'MANSTICK]] >' /div 21:51, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ups, well that messed up :x - [[User:Megathick Manstick|'\_/\_/MEGATHICK ']][[User talk:Megathick Manstick|'MANSTICK]] >' 21:52, 11 August 2008 (EDT) : :< - [[User:Megathick Manstick|[[User:Megathick Manstick|'\_/\_/MEGATHICK ']][[User talk:Megathick Manstick|'MANSTICK]] >' ''Contributions'']] 21:53, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::Check the Raw Signatures button -- Angelus(stalk| ) 21:53, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::You also have an extra two ]] at the end of your sig. -- Angelus(stalk| ) 21:54, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :ty, nao plz wrk mr signature :< - [[User:Megathick Manstick|'\_/\_/MEGATHICK ']][[User talk:Megathick Manstick|'MANSTICK]] >' 21:55, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::what the dick! - [[User:Megathick Manstick|[[User:Megathick Manstick|<font=impact color=#ff9966>\_/\_/MEGATHICK ]][[User talk:Megathick Manstick|'MANSTICK]] >' [[Special:Contributions/Megathick Manstick|<font=times color=#cccccc>''<nowiki></nowiki>Contributions'']]]] 21:55, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Um. It might be the font tag, those got depreciated. I'm balls at CSS though. :< --71.229 21:56, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol man, I'm not too skilled with the signature stuff, hence why mine is plain and boring. Wheres WizardBoy when you need him? -- Angelus(stalk| ) 21:57, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :bbz? <3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:27, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Signature arrival ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 09:30, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :I preferred 71.229's, i think. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:31, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::Adorable piggy>all —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 09:32, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::^ as long as no one gets pissy about having an animated sig. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:09, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::^ piggy owns.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:15, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::Love you grinch <3 - Megathick Manstick 18:32, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::uh oh i dont know hao 2 use it QQ - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 18:33, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Gat it wub you grinshy =D - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 18:34, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Your sig owns tbh. Nice job grinch -- Angelus(mcpip ) 18:35, 12 August 2008 (EDT) I'm sorry to interrupt but no animated images are allowed as per PvX:SIGN. Please change it accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:40, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :ah geez man who cares rly =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:05, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::Yea he is MEGATHICK MANSTICK, so he can have it! --Crow is PhatNThat 19:12, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::<3 - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 19:14, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :: I do, sorry. Anyway, it has been already discussed here. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:15, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::+1. And when everyone has floating pigs it's gonna be even moar annoying. 19:16, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Also Manstick, please use the image I posted. You can find following the link above. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:17, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::just changed, hope it works >.< - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 19:19, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::there, happy -_- - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 19:20, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::ARGH, the still image is too disruptive, I say change it back. --Crow is PhatNThat 19:22, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::i know it is :< but i dont want ban :<< - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 19:23, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::What you play then, I say you tell me so maybe we can guest you! --Crow is PhatNThat 19:25, 13 August 2008 (EDT) Hey Bbz <3. --Crow is PhatNThat 21:12, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :Oh btw, what times will you be on? I hope you aren't on too late cos we stop GvGing around GMT+1. --Crow is PhatNThat 19:24, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::Ooops lol, midnight GMT+1 :P. --Crow is PhatNThat 19:26, 14 August 2008 (EDT) So which permabanned dude are you? -- Armond Warblade 17:00, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Hey Petey Don't mind the retards on this wiki, they're retards. —SkaKid ''' 17:56, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :^ Retards tend to be retarded, especially if they're from PvXwiki. =O No offense to anyone that may actually be challenged mentally and/or physically. [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:02, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::^I can't help having no control over my bladder function :(. --Crow is PhatNThat 18:13, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::I don't think that's caused by retardation. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:23, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Also I can't count up to 5. :::::And apparently I also forget to sign my comments lulz :P. --Crow is PhatNThat 18:25, 15 August 2008 (EDT) WHO YA PLAYIN 2? ? '—SkaKid ' 17:19, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :IF YOU'RE USIN MY PICK ILL KILL YOU -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 17:25, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::skakid and rawrawr are powerniggers :< - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 12:55, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Petey The Pistol I changed the pw to that acc because some nigger left my guild. Have any idea who that was, Megathick Manstick? Don't you love me baby? Hide-And-Seek 20:19, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :i love you baby, i wanted to obs =P i promoted hero dude to leader so the gild isnt gone you niggerdick ask him for reinvite tbh :< - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 12:36, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Dear Rhys, I am having a tea party on Wednesday 20th August 2008 at 5:30 PM and I would be delighted if you could attend. After said tea party, we can sit at my window and look at the snow while holding hands. It will be delightful. With love, Tabbypoo. PS. Fish will be there and if all goes well we may get some party games - including but not limited to pin the tail on the donkey and pass the parcel - going. It will be great fun. PPS. Rawr will also be there and if you're lucky you may be able to go to his house for a sleepover after. PPPS. Yes, this means you may have in on the buttsex. PPPPS. Crow will be there providing gargling services. PPPPPS. Skakid will be there. He will be in charge of valet parking. I should warn you that he siphons off your brake fluid if you don't tip him. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:18, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :I gargle very good, in fact I find Angry Dragons arousing so please give me them.-- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 13:24, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Yo homes to bel air? Hide-And-Seek 20:12, 18 August 2008 (EDT) IGN I was recently banned for Readem Nucking Futs. Discuss, Megathick Manstick. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 22:37, 18 August 2008 (EDT) : You've gotta be kidding me. well mattie was banned for calling someone a "stinky poo poo face" =/ anet phails - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 22:38, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::LOL '—SkaKid ' 00:36, 19 August 2008 (EDT) do i know you?? you called me zez on my talk O_O (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 00:34, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :wow, you fail. look at his talk page, look how he talks, and guess who the fuck this is. Hide-And-Seek 03:46, 19 August 2008 (EDT) <3 i wub you surskit, if anyone can make "manstick" say "McSurskitStick" in the same font i'll give them a hug <3 ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 09:12, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :ups now shuld be better ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 09:13, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::hay! :::oes mcsurskit work nao? - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 09:16, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::kk ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 09:16, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::blue pokemans win --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:58, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nobody likes Squirtle :( ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:27, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Surskit > Squirtle - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 21:11, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:16, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Phanphy owns ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:21, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Phanphy is irrelevant as he is neither blue nor a water type. - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 21:28, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::ricky fails --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:36, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Phanphy fucking is blue D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:37, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Phanphy is clearly teal with brown accents. lern2pokemon - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 21:39, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::): ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:40, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: i wub you ricky <3 - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 21:41, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::(: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:42, 19 August 2008 (EDT) image:Poliwrath.png I can see forever ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:46, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :its too big --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:47, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::Too big for what? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:49, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::to be loved --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:50, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::So are you ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:51, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::yup --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:55, 19 August 2008 (EDT) image:Wooper.png There. Happy, Hydra? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:56, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :woop woop --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'''Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:57, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::Wooper woop. Just now I noticed how much he resembles Mudkip :O ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:59, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Are we using our minor edit button to avoid clogging recent changes, children...? -- Armond Warblade 22:27, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Yes dad :) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:30, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::Very good, carry on. -- Armond Warblade 22:30, 19 August 2008 (EDT) guild gonna sell, cba to run a new gimmick lol '—SkaKid ' 18:51, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :( I haven't seen you online in like a week, where are you bby? --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:54, 16 September 2008 (EDT) btw i saw ur musik video. u shuld be a rockstar yeye. rainbow road is such a good song. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:43, 19 September 2008 (EDT)